


And We Can Have Forever

by brianmight



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Death, Heaven, Reunion, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmight/pseuds/brianmight
Summary: Brian is reunited with an old friend.





	And We Can Have Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble full of pain. <3

Blurred was everything before his eyes, as if whatever came after life was not yet allowed to reveal itself. Ominous yet fascinating were Brian’s surroundings, and he squinted his eyes in an attempt to distinguish anything from the white fog. It was as though he was trapped in a neverending clouded sky, which lacked any stars — at least the astronomical kind. He glanced down, and was surprised to notice that the formerly grey curls were replaced with their younger brown shade. The locks were longer as well, and upon studying his hands the guitarist realized not only his hair had returned to former glory; wrinkles were less deep, skin less spotted. However, he still sported the same white shirt he remembered wearing. Several steps were taken in no particular direction, the ground below him feeling soft yet safe. What on earth was this place? No, not on earth — there was no way he was currently on earth. Confusion spread across his face as he called out a curious “hello?”. No answer. The guitarist continued walking with short paces, shifting his view from left to right while searching for something familiar to cling to. The bewildered frown only seemed to deepen, and he’d almost ceased his meaningless search when a voice rose up from behind him. “It took you long enough, darling.”

That voice. That cheeky tone. That final characteristic term of endearment. Brian parted his quivering lips as if to speak, his back still turned towards the speaker, but all that escaped his mouth was an irrepressible sigh; a mixture of both bafflement and intense relief. The guitarist brought a trembling finger to his lips, tapping them in a regular yet clearly anxious tempo, and simultaneously closed his eyes as if to prepare himself for the reunion that he’d had both dreams and nightmares about. How many times had he shouted the man’s name in the middle of the night and woken up drenched in sweat and tears? How many moments that he’d been unable to fall asleep in the first place as the other’s face kept haunting him no matter which kind of liquor had dulled his senses? Brian inhaled the last bit of encouragement he needed and turned around in one rapid swing. There he stood. Moustache and all. Healthier than ever. The careful smile on his features was more of a blessing than any divine intervention could ever be. 

“Fred—” was all Brian could utter before his breath and voice were repressed by a heart-wrenching sob. Emotions surfaced all at once, leaving no room for coherent speech nor sentimental greetings. Before Brian’s knees could succumb under the sudden outburst, Freddie’s gentle arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a nostalgic embrace. The man’s limbs were full of life as they calmly caressed the guitarist’s quivering back, the warmth that radiated from his skin forming a sharp contrast to the last time they touched. Brian felt his lashes flutter, causing fresh tears to stream down his cheeks, but he allowed them to flow freely; he gave them full permission to embody the years and years of agony and grief that had followed Freddie’s passing. They all seemed so trivial in this moment, as if it hadn’t been Brian but a complete stranger from a different realm who had endured the pain. Here, wherever that might be, all of it no longer mattered. Life would be a mere finished chapter; a page in a photo album that they would ocassionally reflect back on. The other half of the legendary quaternion would arrive in time, hopefully not too soon, and _they could have forever._


End file.
